Queen of the Night
by Embers n flames
Summary: Aria was born into a family of powerful seers. Being the only one left with the gift, she would be a deadly weapon in the hands of Voldemort. Though she must go into hiding, she's still a normal teenage girl, with normal problems. That includes love!


In the shroud of a dark night, lit only by a sliver of the moon and the few stars that were out at the hour, the small hut in the distance would not have been noticeable were it not for the bright lights flashing furiously through it's windows. The sounds of shouts carried a short way over the moors, but it seemed that there was nobody there to here them. Finally, after a brilliant light of green spilled out of the hut, there was a 'pop' and then silence. Such silence could only mean one thing, and that was death.

I awoke screaming, my face dripping with sweat. Hermione was standing over me in an instant. "Aria..." She whispered, somewhat sleepily. "You've had that dream again, haven't you?" Even when she was half asleep, her voice was soaked in worry. I nodded absentmindedly and picked up the small mirror that I kept by my bed. I stared into it realizing what a toll that nightmares really took on me. My face was pale..Well, more so than usual, my dark eyes were still wide with fear, and a few strands of golden brown hair were plastered to my forehead with sweat.

"It's time." I said softly. "I need to speak with Dumbledore" Hermione looked a little taken aback.

"Now?" She asked. "But it's to early to be about the castle!"

I shook my head. "It has to be now." The nightmares had been becoming more frequent, and I really didn't know what to do about them. I knew that I possessed the sight, and seeing something like that so often, even in dreams, was worrisome.

I grabbed my a pair of day clothes, as it was very early on a Saturday morning, and there would be no classes later. I changed on my bed, with the curtains closed. I needed time to think without being disturbed by a curious Hermione. After pulling on some faded jeans and and a dark blue sweater to cover the white T-shirt I'd worn to bed, I left the common room.

Little happened as I made my way to Dumbledore's office, I hadn't even run into Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. I stepped up to the gargoyle, and said the password, which I had always been given for circumstances such as this. As I stepped onto the rising staircase, my stomach began to knot up. I didn't know if I was correct in my assumption that somebody had either died or was going to, but I hoped he would help me understand if this truly was a vision, and not a normal nightmare.

I knocked lightly on the door to Dumbledore's office, and was answered with a soft. "Enter" I did as I was told, slowly walking into the office, which was filled with several bizarre contraptions, and held, even the sorting hat itself.

"Sir..." I started.

"You need to discuss something with me, yes?" asked Dumbledore, who sat calmly at his desk.

"Yes..." I replied softly. "You see, Sir...I've been having this nightmare...Well.. I'm not sure if it really is a nightmare... That's why I came to you..."  
>"You believe you may have seen something horrible happen." He said in understanding. "That you have foreseen... A death... Am I right, miss Rutherford?"<p>

I nodded shyly. "Yes, sir." I replied, conveying to him the scene that I was faced with.

Dumbledore stared at me, looking grave. "It is true, that what you have witnessed in your dream, has happened, though not in recent years. It happened nearly fourteen years ago." My stomach flipped. If he was saying what I thought he was, it would explain so many things. "That was the night your mother was killed. He has found you."

**A/N: Well, here you have it. The introductory chapter to my newest creation. :) I was suddenly hit with the inspiration to write another Harry Potter fanfiction... Please don't kill me for not finishing my others! My computer crashed, and I haven't been able to recover all of my documents yet. Once I do, I will start working on Cat and Mouse, and They Can't Fight the Moonlight again. Until then, you will just have to settle for this. I enjoy reviews very much, and will accept constructive criticism. Be expecting more in the next day or two! -Nana**


End file.
